


OC Oneshots

by L3ata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot Collection, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Bites, Vampires, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ata/pseuds/L3ata
Summary: OC oneshots, mostly written between 8pm and 5am, enjoy!Based off of 3 randomly picked prompts from wegunnateachemhowtosaygoodbye on Tumblr , each chapter mentions which prompts unless there's none. :))The original post was privated or deleted, but here's a link to a reblog: https://boopa-moon.tumblr.com/post/159687258389/390-prompts
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are 25. "Did I stutter?" - 175. "I'm yours." - 15. "Can I kiss you?"
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like :)).

We walk away from the train-station in the dark, the sun having abandoned the sky hours before we got here. When I offered to come here and explore the city, I never thought you’d actually say yes. Not because you wouldn’t want to, but just because I wouldn’t let my thoughts go that far. I’d even agreed with myself I would still commit to the cause and come here to read if you’d turn down the offer, but you didn’t. As we continue walking, I enjoy the silence and the reassuring feeling of you walking next to me, my mind is at peace.

A park comes in view and at the entrance, and in between two big hedges being bent and almost reaching each other meters above our heads, we come to a stop. You look at the moon and sigh out while I readjust the small backpack that's hanging from one of my shoulders, even though it doesn't need adjusting. I'm nervous and I wonder if you can tell because at this point I'm not sure I can tell. Beams of moonlight shine through the front bits of your hair and paint your forehead. My mind is blank and my gaze is shifting from your face to the moon, through the twigs and leaves of the hedges, and back to you. You turn around and look at me, a smile creeping up your face as you grab my hand. I know it doesn’t mean to you what it does to me but the action makes my chest heat up and every part of my body fills with adrenaline.

For a moment I feel ashamed of my thoughts, because if you could read them, you wouldn’t be holding my hand. My heart beats hard in my chest and it’s starting to hurt. I’m pretty sure it’s now also taking its toll on other things as well, as my throat feels completely dried out and my breathing hitches. Please, let me calm down. You’re just holding my hand and it’s not like any of this is mutual. I forcefully calm myself down before you notice, I think. I hope. You tug at my hand and your fingers feel so soft. You lead the way through the park and we walk past a gazebo with stone pillars.

You halt at an open spot, the moonlight laying its beams down on both of us and I quiver slightly – audible, apparently, because you look back at me concerned. Concern would be the wrong word because my current state limits me from acknowledging what it really is, but that doesn’t matter. I can see you remember my ‘strange allergy thing with the moon’ as you whisper out a quiet “oh”, probably not meant for me to hear but I can’t control my senses at this point. We walk over to the gazebo, and it’s darker there but the pounding of my heart is making my head hurt.

Your eyes narrow as you slide your fingers over my temple. “Are you okay?” you ask. I reach out to the skin you're touching, it feels irritated and burned. This adrenaline is really dangerous if it means I don’t even notice the moon is burning me, you’re dangerous. I like it. “Can I kiss you?” Your eyes grow wide and you look at me, I’m not sure if you’re speechless or shocked – that’s the same thing, fuck. “W-what?” You’re getting nervous and I can hear your heartbeat pounding in my head. Knowing and _seeing_ the effect I have on you boosts my confidence. “Did I stutter?” I say cockily.

In a matter of seconds, I wrap my hand behind your head and through your hair, pulling you closer to me. I don’t think and I pause, resting my forehead against yours and breathing on your lips. I don’t dare to look up so I lean in just a bit more until I feel your lips against mine. They’re soft like mine but they won’t be for long. I deepen the kiss and place my left hand on your jaw.

I’m oblivious to my teeth growing until one of them cuts into my lip and I feel my throat burning up again. Fuck, I really want this blood. God, as much as I want to bite your neck and suck you dry, I feel like that’d ruin the vibe. So I bite your bottom lip, without thinking. You wince and let out a noise, making me let go of your jaw and hair, and take a step back. “It’s okay, please continue. I’m yours, I’m all yours.” I realize now that you knew and always did. So I do as asked and bite open your lips, sucking on them. I want to make them purple and chapped. It’s working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 152\. “I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top of them.” - 273. “That came out wrong.” - 372. ″You look beautiful.”
> 
> Impulsively wrote this at 1am and have not proof-read at all, enjoy!

“I can’t believe they gave us a two-person bed instead of two separate ones”, I sigh. “Classic cliché, I guess”, she says, letting out a soft chuckle. I set my luggage down at the foot-end of the bed and turn to look outside. Shouldn’t I be able to see that building from here? The one they told us about downstairs in the lobby. She walks up behind me and takes my hand to point at the building I was looking for. “See that there? It’s the Arc de Triomphe.” I swear it’s like she reads my mind sometimes. I look back at her and give her a quick smile.

“It’s so cool that we’re actually here, I feel amazing.” I say while falling back on the bed, taking up most of its space. The lights from the street shine through the window and reflect on the large mirror on the ceiling. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a mirror like that in a hotel, but it’s a nice touch. I roll around, looking at myself in the mirror and trying to catch the reflecting lights on my body. “Sucks Emily and Liv aren’t here”, I continue. “Yeah,” she agrees, “do you have playlists downloaded?” she asks. I lift myself up, balancing on my elbows. “There should be some, you can take a look. My phone’s in my jacket.”

“Simping? You have that downloaded?” she lets out a wholehearted laugh and shakes her head. I squidge my eyebrows and give her an disapproving look, a fake one, of course, she knows that. I lay down on my back, smiling at my reflection. “Interesting." she suddenly says. "What? What is it?” – “Nothing, nothing. It’s all good.” She chuckles again. I sit now. The playlists starts playing and she lowers the volume slightly, we can still hear it though. “It’s fiiiine, don’t worry.” She walks over to the double bed, climbing onto the foot-end and eventually laying down next to me.

We lay there for a while, and I hold onto her hand. Just platonic, though. I turn my head to look at her, suddenly very aware of how close she is. Let’s be honest, I wasn’t too sad about Emily and Liv not being here. I couldn’t count how many times I would’ve dared dreaming about something like this, and look at us now, alone in a hotel. Not just some hotel either, we’re in fucking _Paris_. My mind had some trouble processing the whole situation for just a moment too long, because she starts speaking with slight worry in her tone. “I didn’t mean to make you- uncomfortable or something, sorry.” I let my gaze shift over her lips and to her eyes, I hope she didn’t notice, I was probably staring. “No, no, that wasn’t it- don’t mind it, it’s all good.” I smile, trying to look convincing. Not because it’s a lie, more because it’s everything but a lie and I don’t want to look too obvious, does that make sense? If it does, it doesn’t matter, because I think she completely ignored what I just said. “I’ll sleep on top of the sheets, if that helps, you sleep under them, alright?” I let out an amused sigh, “Yeah, that’s good.” She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back, it’s like an old comforting thing from years ago, I’m sure everyone has something like that, it’s comparable to a hug, but different.

I move my feet to match the beat of the song that’s playing, more in an attempt to relay my focus somewhere else than to actually listen to the song. She took my hand in hers 2 songs ago and it’s now laying on her chest, teasing me with her heartbeat and soft skin under my fingers. As I listen to the song, I can make out Ryli’s _Tell Me_. “I just wanna cuddle” I sing with them. “Do you now?” she smirks. “Oh give me a break, will you.” She gives my hand another squeeze and I look at the ceiling again, meeting her gaze there for a moment and then closing my eyes. _Always Forever_ by Cults starts playing and I feel every bit of stress from the trip here leave my body.

The playful tunes of Rio Romeo’s _Dyltgir_ now quietly fill the room. I hum the beginning, eyes still closed. “And oohh shit, I think it’s time that I admit”, I start mumbling the second verse. The melody grows louder and quicker now. “You’re just my type, do you get it? So I gotta ask,” my voice softens slightly, “Do you like the girl in red?” She opens her eyes abruptly, not that I notice, because I have mine closed. The music grows louder again.

“And god damn! Things are getting way out of hand! And in the background there’s a baby grand,,” I move my loose hand around, unaware of anything as my lack of sleep is finally getting to me. “Hyping me up so I just stood there and said”, I continue. “You know I really like you, but are you like,, y’know”, I try to mimic the girl’s voice. I hum along with the melody and suddenly feel her shifting on the bed, so I open my eyes. She’s laying on her side, body now fully facing me.

“You’re asking quite the questions here, huh?” she says, sounding more serious than I actually noticed at first. I get up slightly, leaning on my arm and my side, showing a smug grin. “Shut up,” I say, giving her a playful hit with my other hand. In a matter of seconds, she catches my hand before it reaches her and flips me on my back, “You shut up, or I’ll make you”, she says. My eyes widen, my mind is screaming and my cheeks colour a dark red. Her eyes meet mine. “You look beautiful,” she adds after a few moments. “Sorry- wha-“ I bring out. She looks away embarrassed. “Sorry, that- came out wrong.”

“Wha-? What did you mean to say then,” I ask, actually wondering. She buries her face on my shoulder and lets out a whine. “Mmmm it was nothing, forget about it.” – “That sounded awfully like you were trying to flirt with me there.” She raises her head again and raises her eyebrows, “Oh, you think you can get all confident with me now?” I swallow, looking up at her with pure confusion. “I know you’re into me, dumbass, and I’m into you.” I stutter, not really pronouncing any words. “Hands up,” she says stern. I hold my hands up, only for her to pin them above my head.

“I said you look beautiful, sweets.” One hand keeps my wrists pinned down, the other one starts caressing my face. Before I can comprehend any of this, her face is centimetres away from mine. “Can I kiss you?” she asks. I nod. “I need words, baby.” My face grows hot and I look away. She grabs my jaw, forcing me to look at her again. “I asked you something.” – “You can kiss me. Please kiss me.” She sits down on my lower stomach and her eyes close. I close mine as well, waiting for her lips on mine. She blows on them lightly and I let out a breathy whimper.

Her lips finally meet mine, I lift my head to have them closer. She notices my impatience and I feel her smiling against my lips. Her mouth does magic, leaving me whining for more when we part to take a breath. “You are- very cute,” she smiles. Her hand lets go of my wrist and moves to the side of my head, so does her other hand. Her fingers slide into my hair as she looks at me, then kissing my lips again, passion radiating from hers.

I move up my knees, pulling her body closer to mine, and hold on to her hips. I think this is the point where you’d call it making out. I’m making out with her, _her_ , and she’s gorgeous. She pulls my hair lightly and pulls away again. I’m left wanting for more until she starts sucking on my collarbone. A shiver goes through my body and I throw my head back. She makes her way upwards, leaving soft red marks on my pale skin. “Please-“ I whimper, though it probably sounds more like a moan. She chuckles. “You’ll get what you want, be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the playlist is shameless self-promo, might add a link once.


End file.
